The disclosure is directed to a baby seat.
Safety regulations in most countries require babies and young children to be seated in a special car seat. In general, there is a first type of car seat for infants up to the age of 12-15 months, a second type for babies up to the age of 3-4 years, and a third type of seat for young children in the age of 4-8 years.
There are several problems associated with the baby seats of the prior art. For example, the comfort of the parent while positioning (e.g., loading or unloading) the baby while in his seat—in the car and positioning the seat into a trolley.
Generally, it is very uncomfortable for the parent to put the baby while at his seat in the car, either facing the front of the car (babies in the age of 1-4 years old) or the rear of the car (infants up to 12-15 months old). Moreover, there is a need for a strong seat that minimizes the seat deflection during a crash event.